Nie wpuść ich do środka
by posokowiec
Summary: Gdy noc zaścieli niebiańskie połacie, a koc z gwiazd otuli je do snu, wyłoni się z cieni za drzwiami i rozpocznie pełen krwi bój. O duszę straconą, o krzyków ból. O oczy ścięte mgłą, o intensywny smak ciała rozrywanego na pół.


Było dla niej zbyt ciasno.

Zagryzła dolną wargę aż do krwi, byle tylko nie wydać nawet najcichszego dźwięku. Kurczowo zaciskała palce na sączącej się płynami ustrojowymi ranie brzucha, których krople złośliwie sunęły po deskach podłogi, wprost ku szczelinie pod drzwiami schowka.

Każdy oddech mógł ją zabić – wszystko było w stanie zdradzić tę kryjówkę. Nawet otarcie gołym ramieniem o szorstki karton leżący tuż obok.

Gorące powietrze zbierało się pod sufitem, sprawiając, że nieznośna duchota opanowywała całe pomieszczenie. Naprawdę małe pomieszczenie.

Nikły hałas zza drzwi, stojących centralnie przed jej bladym nosem, spowodował, iż mało brakowało, a jęknęłaby z frustracji.

Żołądek wykonywał kolejną serię salt, gdy szuranie po dywanie przybranych rodziców z Sydney stało się aż nazbyt słyszalne.

Głuchy brzdęk uderzającego o szafkę ciała. Urwany w połowie wrzask przyjaciółki. Dźwięk wbijania w skórę czegoś ostrego, rozrywającego tkanki. Bulgot przypominający płukanie gardła.

Grobowa cisza zmroziła ją najbardziej.

Cień nóg wpadający przez szczelinę pod drzwiami przyprawił o atak serca. Momentalnie przydusiła usta spoconą i dygoczącą dłonią, zaciskając wilgotne powieki z całych sił. Ukłucie w skroniach nie było wyczuwalne – szalejąca w żyłach adrenalina działała jak morfina. Pulsujący parzącą żółcią żołądek oraz przełyk wdały się we znaki, kiedy okrągła klamka zaczynała powoli drżeć.

Temperatura w jej ciele osiągnęła poziom krytyczny; cera mieniła się ostrą czerwienią. Dygotało wszystko: palce u stóp, jak i same pięty; kolana ocierały się o siebie chciwie, zaciskając kurczowo pulsujące szaleńczym tętnem uda. Dusiła się. Jednocześnie dławiła nadmiarem tlenu. Destrukcja była nieunikniona.

Powoli zbliżał się kontakt z napastnikiem.

I wtedy wszystko ustało.

Nie było już drżącej szyderczo klamki czy śmiejącego się z niej cienia obcych nóg. Jej ciało bezpiecznie umościło się pomiędzy kartonami wypełnionymi białą pianką i dziecięcymi zabawkami. Temperatura powietrza spadła do zerowej, a krew z przedziurawionego brzucha zaczęła powierzchownie krzepnąć.

Ta cisza stała się gorsza od tortur.

Niepewność, która zagościła w jej wyobraźni, podsuwała tak makabryczne scenariusze, że już wolałaby urzeczywistnić _to_ , co w głowie wyglądało o wiele okrutniej. Ale niczego nie było; zbawienie nie przyszło.

Co teraz.

Uciekać.

Nie, to podstęp. Otworzy drzwi, a ją złapie.

Nie mogła zostać. Najgorsza jest bezczynność. Musiała biec. Znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę.

Była w potrzasku.

Wrzasnęła – niemo i głośno. Wyrywała sobie włosy wraz z cebulkami, drapała natrętnie po skórze. Zatapiała palce w ranie, niszcząc tkankę mięśniową. Sprawiała, że krew zaczynała płynąć na nowo; fale gorąca władały jej ciałem. Próbowała dokopać się do własnych wnętrzności. W agonicznych odrzutach wymacała jelito cienkie, może nawet ścisnęła gorący jeszcze żołądek.

Sama się zabiła.

* * *

Czekaj, wróć. _Ciągle żyjesz_.

– Otwórz drzwi, Gou!

Nie uchylała powiek. Wiedziała, że to podstęp.

– On tu idzie!

Chigusa nie może do niej mówić. Jest martwa.

– Proszę!

Nigdy więcej nie zobaczy już Hanamury – była zimnym trupem.

Stchórzyła. Powinna się wstydzić.

– Gou!

Uciekła, tym samym skazując przyjaciółkę na śmierć. Zostawiła na pastwę krwiożerczego potwora.

– Błagam!

Coś poruszyło się przed Gou.

Gorąc, który rozlał się jej po plecach, nie dorównywał nagłej suchości w krtani i spękanych ustach. Paznokcie przebiły twardawy naskórek kolan.

Nie była tu sama.

Ktoś wszedł do schowka. Chuchał jej na twarz. Pochylał się nad nią.

 _Coś_.

Czuła odór zgnilizny. Czuła nawet szyderczy uśmiech, choć nie była w stanie go ujrzeć.

Samotność nabrała teraz zupełnie innego znaczenia.

– Nie otworzyłaś.

Ten głos nie należał już do Chigusy. Był niższy, krzykliwszy – bezpłciowy.

Gou wrzasnęła przerażona. Podniosła się szybko i z impetem przepchnęła przez osobę stojącą tuż przed nią.

 _Osobę?_

Walnęła drzwiami schowka o przeciwległą ścianę. Po prostu starała się uciec jak najdalej stąd.

Bosymi stopami gnała po szorstkim, ciemnozielonym dywanie, błądząc w labiryncie korytarzy.

Zahamowała gwałtownie, gdy wyczuła, że potwór stoi przy rozwidleniu. Wyprzedził ją.

Przełknęła wrzącą na języku ślinę, choć na chwilę dając ukojenie zniszczonemu przez kwas żołądkowy podniebieniu. Zadławiła się złapanym łapczywie powietrzem, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na płaskim brzuchu. Wygryziona rana zapiekła dotkliwie, a palce umazały w ciepłej krwi.

Strach, który opanował dolną partię ciała, sprawił, że nie była w stanie poruszyć się choćby o marne centymetry.

Potwór skrobał w odkryte deski ściany, kiedy rozpoczął leniwy marsz w jej stronę.

Nie miała na tyle odwagi, by unieść podbródek. Załzawionymi oczami wyłapała jedynie tylne lwie łapy z wystającymi kurzymi pazurami.

Nie chciała mierzyć się z _tym_ , co czekało kilka kroków dalej.

Znowu zacisnęła powieki. Znowu zagryzła wargę. Znowu skuliła się w sobie.

Lodowaty oddech ogarnął jej twarz, gdy jęknęła strachliwie. Skapująca na dywan karmazynowa ciecz odliczała kolejne sekundy życia, które jej pozostało.

Odgłos wysuwanych zębów przypominał łamanie kości – wprawił w odruchy wymiotne.

Upadając, gwałtownie skierowała twarz ku sufitowi, wrzeszcząc tak głośno, aż bezmyślnie nie zdarła krtani. Napięta szczęka, imitując ostrze, niczym brzytwa wgryzła się w nadszarpany brzuch. Gou wiła się bez sensu; nie chciała patrzeć w stronę jęczącego w ekstazie potwora. Wiedziała, że tam był – wystarczyło, by strach ją wyżerał. To bolało, bolało tak samo, jak dokopujące się do ciepłych wnętrzności palce. Opuszki muskające narządy wewnętrzne, drapiące je paznokcie. Dłonie bestii były wszędzie: pochłaniała Matsuokę, która sama dla siebie stała się zarazą. Wyciągnęła nerkę, zmiażdżyła żebra. Pragnęła rzucić wyrwanym sercem.

Gou mdłymi oczami ostatni raz spojrzała na dywan od rodziców, nie wiedząc już, gdzie gęsto spływała krew, a gdzie zaczynały jej szkarłatne włosy.

Znowu umarła.

 _Umarła_.


End file.
